


how the time has gone, somehow i'm alone

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Banter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, age distances have been CHANGED, also i might write a kiss scene but i don't know how to so??, or maybe ill just write they kissed, sorry for this monstrosity, take a crappy kiss scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! I am Cyrus Goodman, aged 16 (A junior at Cyprus High). To make a long story short, I need a fake boyfriend. This is a way to show my (4) parents (there will be 2 occasions) that my being gay is not a phase. We can do as little or as much PDA as you're comfortable with. Warning: Parents may may be homophobic. Pay: 20 dollars per hour spent with parents (open to negotiation). My number is 385-***-****.orthe one where Cyrus needs a fake boyfriend





	1. this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our knees

**Author's Note:**

> title from My Time - bo en.
> 
> chapter title from Let it Go - James Bay
> 
> Things that are crossed out were typed but then were deleted.
> 
> man,,, i should really,,, really,,, be working on my hogwarts au,,,,, why am i like this,,,,,
> 
> ## new chat

_Hello! I am Cyrus Goodman, aged 16 (A junior at Cyprus High). To make a long story short, I need a fake boyfriend. This is a way to show my (4) parents (there will be 2 occasions) that my being gay is not a phase. We can do as little or as much PDA as you're comfortable with. Warning: Parents_ ~~may~~ _will be_ ~~mildly~~ _homophobic. Pay: ~~30~~ 20 dollars per hour spent with parents (open to negotiation). My number is 385-***-****._

~~_Love_ ~~

_~~Your friend~~ _

_~~Yours~~ _

_Sincerely,_

_Cyrus_

Clicking post, he tiredly slumps back into the comfy confines of his bed.  _2:14 AM?_

Cyrus is drifting off when he hears a  _ding!_ The little mail icon on the top right hand side of the page has one glowing notification. He clicks.

_Hello, Cyrus,_

_I'm Jonah Beck, age 17 (also a junior, but at Shadyside High). I can take the job. Call me back at 801-***-****._

_Regards,_

_Jonah_

Cyrus smiles tiredly. He sends Jonah a quick text (Hi, I'm Cyrus) before going to bed.

**

 **fake boyfriend:** Hi, I'm Cyrus  ~~Goodman, your fake boyfriend.~~

 **[you]:** good morning

 **[you]:** coffee atbrew monkey's coffee house?

 **[you]:** 5:00 - whenever, i can stay out until 7:00

 **[you]:** ~~i'd really like to get to know you better~~  we need to discuss

 **fake boyfriend:** Sounds ~~awesome~~   ~~cool~~   ~~~~good, ~~I'm looking forward to it~~  I'll be there!

 **[you]:** ~~docious magocious!~~

**

"Buffy."

"Cyrus."

"I think I've made a big, big, mistake."

Buffy doesn't look surprised in the least.

"What is it this time?"

"Thanks for the compassion," Cyrus says, feigning hurt, "you've been kicked from the Good Hair Crew."

"I'm not kicked from the friend group, am I, Andi?"

She smirks.

"Sorry, Cyrus, it's 2 v. 1."

"I thought we were here to talk about me," Cyrus indignantly returns.

"Yeah, Cyrus, I thought we were talking about how you screwed up again."

He scrunches up his face but turns back to the conversation.

"I have a boyfriend."

That elicits a reaction from both Andi and Buffy (surprise and disbelief, respectively).

"A fake one, a fake one," Cyrus clarifies, mortified.

"Why would you have a  _fake_ boyfriend?" Buffy questions warily.

"Because," Cyrus starts, flinging himself over Buffy, "my  _parents_ don't believe I'm actually gay, and I need a boyfriend to show them I am. So I put up an ad."

"You-you put up an ad?" Andi chokes, "you do realize that literally anyone could come and, like, kill you, right?"

"Only anyone is Shadyside," Cyrus argues weakly," and why do you think I'm so nervous?"

"You didn't seem so nervous 3 seconds ago."

"I'm really good at keeping my feelings to myself, okay? I was in the closet for a full 12 years before I even came out to Buffy."

At this Buffy concedes, softening.

"Well, do you at least know his face? You need to be able to spot him."

Cyrus' stomach drops. No, no he doesn't.

"Based on the expression on _your_ face, I'm going to guess that, no, you don't."

He nods, then whips out his phone.

 **[you]:** Can I have a picture of your face? I need to be able to find you in a crowd.

Within seconds, he gets a response.

**[jonah hercules beck]:**

**myface.jpg**

There's a photo of a brown haired boy, with soft, seemingly hazel eyes, but if he looks again, they're blue. His dimples are prominent and put his entire face together, from his perfectly manicured mop to his chin.  _Jonah Beck._

"Cyrus, did you get his photo?"

He's still staring at Jonah Beck.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How handsome can he be?"

Andi walks over and looks over Cyrus' shoulder.

"Oh. He's cute. Wait a second, is that _Jonah Beck?_ "

"...Yes?"

Buffy gapes.

"He's the quarterback for Shadyside High! I thought you knew him! He's practically famous. I'm not into him, but that man is probably the most attractive dude in Shadyside. He even dated Amber for 4 months a few years ago! And she's a senior!"

Cyrus feels something like jealousy flare inside him. He clicks off his phone almost angrily and stretches.

"I'm going to go meet up with him now."

"Well, have fun," Buffy calls out.

He almost runs to the shop.

**

Somehow, Jonah Beck is even prettier in person.

"Hi. I'm Jonah."

He sticks his hand out, and Cyrus shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Come on, let's go order!"

Jonah takes Cyrus' hand and starts off towards the counter. To be honest, the entire time, he's just thinking,  _I am holding hands with Jonah Beck._ He's saved from his own mind when they arrive.

"I'd like an iced mocha frappe, please."

Cyrus' brain significantly fried, he stares off into space until Jonah nudges him.

"I'll have one of those, too."

The barista nods.

Jonah's sitting across from Cyrus now.

"Aren't you going to tell me about yourself?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh! I'm Cyrus Goodman. I came out in November and... my parents laughed at me. They keep saying they won't believe me, because, I've dated a girl before, how do I know I'm gay? So even though I keep telling them it was before I figured out my sexual identity, they won't trust me. I need a boyfriend."

Jonah nods seriously.

"Just asking, who was this girl?"

"Her name's Iris."

Jonah's eyes light up.

"I know her! She goes to Shadyside High. Did you know," at this Jonah chuckles, "that she came out as gay a month ago?"

Cyrus laughs freely.

"Tell me about you, Jonah. Why are you accepting this - this fake date invitation?"

His face darkens. Immediately, Cyrus feels guilty.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me about anything, there's no obligation, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, I just, I was trying to make conversation, if it's a touchy subject we don't have to talk about it, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Cyrus, relax."

He calms down, but still glances at Jonah uncertainly.

"I guess I'll just tell you. I told my parents that I'm bi. They, like yours, don't believe me and have virtually disowned me without the," Jonah waves his hand around, "kicking out thing because they don't want to get in trouble or anything. I couldn't think of anyway to prove to them I like boys, so when this opportunity came up, I took the chance. I hope you don't mind."

"Jonah, why would I mind? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's - it's not your fault. Can we talk about something different now?"

"Of course! Uh, what's a snake's favorite dance?"

Jonah raises his eyebrows as if surprised with this turn of conversation, and to be honest, Cyrus is too. But then Jonah smiles.

"The mamba."

"How did you know that?"

"They used to call me 'One Pun Beck'."

"Did they really?"

And just like that, they fall into comfortable conversation for the rest of the date.

Near the end, Jonah slaps his head.

"I just realized, we didn't even talk about what we were going to do!"

"We still have 15 minutes left?"

They decide on the following details.

  * Jonah met Cyrus during a football match between the two schools (Jonah being the player, Cyrus cheering on)
  * Jonah gets Cyrus' number, being the smooth guy he is
  * They met up for weekly dates for a month before making it official
  * They've been together for 3 months
  * Jonah has not met Cyrus' friends
  * Cyrus has not met Jonah's friends
  * They have not had sex (Cyrus blushed when this topic came up)
  * They have kissed



Cyrus doesn't want to leave but reluctantly does when it's time.

"Bye, Jonah Beck."

"Bye, Cyrus. You can just call me Jonah, you know?"

They hug and go their separate ways.

**[you]:** ~~good night, boyfriend xo~~

##  **the good hair crew**

 **[you]:** i think i have a crush on jonah

His phone buzzes. And buzzes. And buzzes.

 **buffy with the good hair:** asfaklrlqwjkheroiwe

 **buffy with the good hair:** you are so screwed

 **andiman:** i agree with buffy

 **andiman:** what are you going to do now?

 **[you]:** die in a hole and cry because no one loves me

 **andiman:** mood

 **buffy with the good hair:** mood

 **andiman:** buffy, you have a boyfriend

 **buffy with the good hair:** oh, i thought we were just all saying mood now

 **[you]:** sleep-deprived idiot(s)

 **buffy with the good hair:** didn't ask for your autobiography

 **[you]:** i'm going to sleep

 **andiman:** :)

 


	2. temporary love, you were a temporary lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title credit to Supermodel - SZA
> 
> enter: marty
> 
> don't worry it won't be marty/cyrus
> 
> wowee cyrus' parents are homophobic

**jonah jonah babona:** when would you like me to come over to the bowling area?  ~~i can't wait to see you again~~

 **[you]:** 8:00 would be good ~~, i can't wait to see you again~~

 

## **The Good Hair Crew**

 **[you]:** hello jonah is coming over in 1 hour

 **buffy with the good hair:** you're screwed

 **andiman:** ^^ 

 **[you]:** no seriously i need advice

 **[you]:** how the heck am i supposed to stay calm near jonah??

**[you]: lookathim.jpg**

**andiman:** did you take candid pictures of him on your date

 **buffy with the good hair:** cyrus

 **[you]:** that's not the point

 **[you]:** ~~he's gorgeous~~ what do i do

 **buffy with the good hair:** give me a second

 **buffy with the good hair** _has invited_ **mr. the party**

 **mr. the party:** hey what's up

 **buffy with the good hair:** cyrus is screwed because he has a crush on jonah beck, his fake boyfriend

 **mr. the party:** _the_ jonah beck?

 **mr. the party:** i've got ~~an idea~~  no advice

 **mr. the party:** you're so dead hahah good luck

**mr. the party** _has left the chat_

**[you]:** **guessi'lljustdie.jpg**

 **andiman:** think of it this way cyrus

 **andiman:** you'll get to kiss jonah beck

...  **cyrus gayman is typing**

 **[you]:**??

 **buffy with the good hair:** yea you might have to kiss him for believability

 **buffy with the good hair:** r u okay

 **andiman:** cyrus??

He's about to respond when his phone dings. Expecting to see Buffy or Andi's name on the screen, he's surprised when it's actually Marty messaging him.

 **mr. the party:** i was lying i have a plan

 **[you]:** what is it that's so secret you have to keep it from buffy

 **mr. the party:** she would kill me if i told her this plan

 **[you]:** spill the deets

 **mr. the party:** one, never say that again

 **mr. the party:** two, how do you feel about fake dating me

 **[you]:**?????????

 **[you]:** why would i fake date you

 **mr. the party:** to make jonah jealous

 **[you]:** hah like that would ever work

 **[you]:** it's not like he likes me or anything

**[you]:** ~~you'd have to be dumb to like me~~

**mr. the party:** you

 **mr. the party:** are trying to tell me

 **mr. the party:** that blowing up my phone

 **mr. the party:** every three seconds about you

 **mr. the party:** is not having a crush

 **[you]:** how do you have his number

 **mr. the party:** really? that's what you're going with

 **mr. the party:** i have his number because of football

 **mr. the party:** he ~~really fucking~~  likes you ~~, okay~~

 **[you]:** please

 **[you]:** a) receipts

 **[you]:** b) no one would ever like me

 **mr. the party: jonahandcyrus1.jpg** _*click to expand*_

 

Cyrus hesitantly clicks the photo.

 

 _Screenshotted:_ _Chat with_ **jonah.football** _and_ **mr. the party**

 **jonah.football:** hey

 **mr. the party:** what u want hoe

 **jonah.football:** okay that's just rude

 **jonah.football:** apologize or i'm not telling u anything ever again

 **mr. the party:** ugh fine

 **mr. the party:** i'm sorry okay

 **jonah.football:** good

 **jonah.football**   _is typing_

 **jonah.football:** soo i went on a date with a guy today

 **mr. the party:**?? do tell

 **jonah.football:** i mean it wasn't a real date

 **jonah.football:** but he was nice

 **jonah.football:** he has brown eyes and this  _really_ nice hair

 **jonah.football:** he goes to cyprus high

 **jonah.football:** also, did you know that he's jewish

 **jonah.football:** that's gnarly

 **jonah.football:** also, his first kiss was with iris!!

 **jonah.football:** i think he deserves better than to kiss someone his sexuality doesn't align with

 **mr. the party:** chill your thirst is showing

 **jonah.football:**??

 **jonah.football:** i have no thirst??

 **mr. the party:** you are the most oblivious person i know

_End screenshot_

 

Cyrus tells himself not to hope. Don't hope.

Hands shaking, he toggles back to Marty's chat.

 

 **[you]:** i'm serious when i say this

 **[you]:** he doesn't like me

 **[you]:** but i'll do it

 **[you]:** come to the new bowling lane at 9:30-10:00

 **mr. the party:** okay,  _boyfriend_

 

"Hey, Cyrus."

 

 **[you]:** i have to go jonah just got to the bowling arena

 **mr. the party:** k

 

Cyrus looks up towards him.

"H-hey, Jonah!"

"'Sup, Cyrus?"

He goes in for a quick hug, but when he's pulling away, Jonah whispers in his ear, "I missed you," and  _kisses him on the cheek._

This renders Cyrus frozen for a few seconds, but he's quickly jolted back to reality when his dad puts a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

Jonah sends his parents a dazzling smile.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Goodman! It's a pleasure meeting you."

He shakes both of their hands in quick succession.

"I should go get my bowling shoes. I'll be right back."

The second Jonah's out of earshot, Cyrus' dad nudges him. 

" _That's_ your boyfriend?"

"Yeah?" Cyrus answers timidly, unsure of what is to follow.

"He doesn't look gay," his mom notes.

_Augh. Got the first homophobic comment out of the way._

"And you don't look gay either," his dad finishes.

Cyrus is about to say something, to respond, to retort, but at that moment Jonah chooses to walk back to the area.

"Hey, babe."

 _Did-did Jonah just call me_ babe?

"Hey, you," Cyrus manages to choke out, although he's aware that his entire face has gone red.

Jonah kisses him lightly on the mouth, and even though it's only for a second, Cyrus swears that his lips are tingling.

"Let's go bowl," Cyrus' dad interrupts coolly, his face betraying any emotion.

It doesn't help that he can hear his parents whispering when they don't think Cyrus and Jonah are paying attention.

_"There's no way Cyrus is gay."_

_"Didn't Cyrus say that Jonah is bisexual? Bisexuals don't exist."_

_"It's just not_ natural."

Every time Cyrus hears them, he swears Jonah squeezes his hand, kisses him on the cheek, snuggles a little closer.

"So, Jonah, when did you two meet?"

"During a football match, sir. I'm the quarterback for Shadyside High."

"I wonder how Cyrus managed to get a guy like you!" It's said like a joke, but the tone behind his voice makes it clear that it isn't.

"Hahah, yeah..." Jonah trails off awkwardly.

From then on, it's practically an interrogation.

"Has Cyrus met your friends?"

"Why did you decide to start dating?"

"Are you sure that you want to date my son?"

"Have you ever... you know... done the do?"

Jonah visibly tenses next to Cyrus. He knows that they'd discussed this, but this might just be too personal.

"No. No, we haven't."

"There you have it, Cyrus! How do you know you're gay?"

"Excuse us."

Cyrus pulls Jonah off to the corner.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

Jonah smiles, but it looks more like a grimace.

"It's okay, I knew what I was getting into."

'Well, it it makes you feel any better, the date is almost over."

Jonah nods.

"Cyrus, if you ever want to leave or take a break for a little while, just squeeze my hand 3 times and I'll get us an excuse to go."

Cyrus smiles gratefully.

"Thank you, Jonah."

"Thank you, Cyrus."  _Why is Jonah thanking me?_

He's going to ask, but then he remembers Marty.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone after the date, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's fine. We should probably head back, the parents are probably confused by now."

They return, and Cyrus' parents continue their endless barrage of questions, the bowling completely forgotten.

Cyrus almost sighs in relief when it's over and he hears Jonah let a little huff/exhale.

"I'm going to drive Jonah home, okay?"

"Be safe."

He walks out to the front where Marty is.

"Jonah, this is Marty, my boyfriend."

Jonah looks thoroughly confused, and for good reason.

"I thought you put up the ad because you didn't have a boyfriend?" He looks so genuinely hurt, it almost makes Cyrus say, "Just kidding!"

"Um, well, Marty's not out to the world yet, but he was okay with coming out to you. He's pan."

"Yeah, well, you already knew I was pan, Jonah." Marty slings an arm around Cyrus' shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Jonah replies, his eyes duller than Cyrus had seen them.

"Well, I'm about to drive Jonah home, so see you tomorrow, Marty!"

He pecks Marty on the lips and walks towards the car.

 **jonah.football:** you didn't tell me that you were dating cyrus

 **[you]:** neither did you

The ride to Jonah's house is long, silent, and filled with unresolved tension. When Jonah says goodbye, it doesn't hold to same warmth.

_What have I just done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that
> 
> i don't even know what's happening anymore
> 
> un-beta'd bc i'm a fool


	3. this is who we are (this is who i am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! BREIF HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND CHILD NEGLECT !!
> 
> sorry this is awful
> 
> by the way all of a sudden buffy has found out about the fake dating thing and that's just a note because the story would be really weird if she didn't know so like the ghc knows ok

##  **no one is straight**

 **[you]:** he has a boyfriend

 **makeup blog:** are you still on about that guy

 **iris = goddess of rainbows:** what's his name anyways

 **iris = goddess of rainbows:** we don't even know him

 **[you]:** oh

 **[you]:** pop quiz

 **[you]:** the name of iris' (your) ex boyfriend

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** asdjfalk;est jay;eislrcjna

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** H-CK

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** CYRUS GOODMAN

 **makeup blog:** what the fuck

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** language

 **makeup blog:** i don't give a f l y i n g f u c k

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows**   _has left the chat_

 **makeup blog**   _has changed their name to_ **fuck off iris**

 **fuck off iris** _has added_ **iris = the goddess of rainbows** _to the_ _chat_

 **fuck off iris:** back to jonah

 **fuck off iris:** ur way out of his league, no offense cyrus

 **fuck off iris:** he reminds me of a wet noodle

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** i'm just going to ignore the name k

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** tbh, i dated him, he was nice, but he's was sort of

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** not my type

 **[you]:** WELL YOU'D BOTH SAY THAT YOU'RE BOTH LESBIANS

 **fuck off iris:** tru

Jonah shuts off his phone and sighs, bringing his hand through his hair.

It's not that he'd never had an unrequited crush (a crush, nothing more) before. Nothing had ever hit him that hard before, though. It was like the perfect combination of his hair, eyes, smile, voice, laugh, sense of humor, the little crinkle in the middle of his eyebrows when he was frustrated, the comforting grin he would send Jonah when he knew that he was pissed, the sideways glances he'd shoot Jonah when he was checking on him, and okay, maybe Jonah was already a little in love.

He grunts unhappily and clicks off the phone.

 **[you]:** hey ~~, how are you doing? i hope you're having a good day :)~~

 **[you]:** when do i come over?

 **fake boyfriend <3: **love, simon at 6:00

 **[you]:** you

 **[you]:** you're watching a gay movie

 **[you]:** on the same day i meet your parents

 **[you]:** to prove you're gay

 **fake boyfriend <3: **yup

 **[you]:** okay but how the hell am i going to talk to your parents at a movie

 **fake boyfriend <3: **best case scenario, you don't

 **[you]:** next question: how fancy do i have to dress

 **fake boyfriend <3: **business casual

 **fake boyfriend <3: **by the way, u guys better not get my dress shirt dirty

 **[you]:** ;) ;) ;)

 **fake boyfriend <3: **DELETE THAT

 **fake boyfriend <3: **i'm blocking you

 **fake boyfriend <3: **jk i like texting you  ~~way more than i should~~

 **fake boyfriend <3: **wait a sec my parents are calling me

So Jonah sort of just sits there, waiting for him to come back. He scrolls down his Twitter feed, watches a few videos on YouTube, and even opts to look at the hellhole of social media known as Tumblr, but he's still bored. Since when did Jonah's life start revolving around Cyrus?

When Cyrus is active again, he doesn't text Jonah. He calls.

 **fake boyfriend <3 ** _is calling..._

Call Logs: 7:31:24 PM - 7:35:11 PM

**Cyrus:** Jonah?

Jonah immediately knows something is wrong when he hears Cyrus' voice.

 **Jonah:** What's wrong?

 **Cyrus:** Can - can I come over? To your house?

 **Jonah:** Of  _course._  Hold on, Cyrus.

 **Cyrus:** W-wait, can you not hang up? I want to hear your voice.

_There's no response, but the line doesn't click dead. No one speaks until Cyrus arrives and turns off his phone._

Jonah recognizes Cyrus' car, but he doesn't really recognize Cyrus at first. He'd known that Cyrus was doing bad, but he doesn't know the boy that looks like he's shrinking into a smaller version of himself that's shrinking into a smaller version of himself. His hands are tangled into his hair, and his head is leaning on his right forearm. Jonah hurriedly ushers Cyrus inside, up to his room, and thanks God that his parents are out on a business trip.

"They kicked me out, Jonah."

A flare of white-hot anger bursts into his chest.

"Who? Who kicked you out?" Jonah's voice is flat and cold, unforgiving and stony.

"My - my mom and my step-dad. They said they thought I was over it, they thought I was joking when I said I was gay? They said they weren't going to have a  _fag_ for a son. That I'm disgusting, I'm going to die alone, that no one loves me," Cyrus hiccups, "and that they didn't want me anymore. I shouldn't even be gay! I'm lucky my dad and my step-mom haven't thrown me out!" At this, he bursts into tears, flopping over onto Jonah's lap.

"Look at me Cyrus. Look at me."

He takes Cyrus' face into his hands. His eyes are wide with fear and glistening with tears.

"They're wrong, okay? You can't choose whether or not you're gay, you're not anything that they called you. And - look at me - I love you, Cyrus. I'm not ever leaving you, okay?" Jonah's voice is filled with concern and just raw  _emotion,_ and Cyrus just collapses.

"I'm a horrible person," Cyrus whispers, over and over again.

 Jonah threads his fingers through Cyrus' hair,  _no, you're not, no, you're not._ They stay there for what seems like hours.

Out of nowhere, Cyrus throws his arms around Jonah's back, hugging him.

"You can stay here if you want tonight."

Cyrus gives Jonah a thankful, watery smile and nods.

"I think I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired," he mumbles.

He heads into the bathroom, yawning.

##  **no one is straight**

 **[you]:** he's staying at my house fuck what do i do

 **fuck off iris:** um why is wet noodle staying at your house

 **[you]:** did you just call cyrus wet noodle

 **fuck off iris:** stop avoiding the question

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** yeah why hmm

 **[you]:** it's personal

 **fuck off iris:** don't throw that shit at me

 **[you]:** seriously, it is

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** okay...

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** if you want to, you can talk to his friends.

 **iris = the goddess of rainbows:** andi: 385-***-*** buffy: 385-***-***

 **[you]:** thanks

 _you have created a chat with_ **385-***-*** and 385-***-*****

 _you have changed_ **385-***-***'s** _name to_ **buffy, i guess**

 _you have changed_ **385-***-***'s** _name to_   **isn't that like a tv show name**

Cyrus walks out of the bathroom, gives Jonah a quick smile, and promptly falls asleep on the bed. 3 seconds in, Cyrus starts cuddling him, his lips ghosting over Jonah's neck. Jonah hopes with all his heart that Cyrus is actually asleep and can't hear how fast and hard his heart is beating. Although uncomfortable, he can't help but feel relaxed and dozes off.

_"Mom... Dad, I'm bi."_

_Their faces seem to freeze in place. Time might be going faster, time might be slowing down, but Jonah's just holding his breath. After what seems like an eternity, his parents finally reply._

_"You're... what?"_

_"Bi, bisexual?" Jonah offers._

_His dad snorts. "That's not possible. Bisexual people don't_ exist."

_It's then that Jonah knows he made a mistake. Maybe he should have scoped out their reactions beforehand._

_"He's just confused, honey," his mom reassures her husband, like Jonah wasn't in the room with them, "and even so, Jonah's straight. There's no way our little boy is gay."_

_"But... I'm bisexual."_

_"No, you're not," his parents insist, with even more force this time._

_"You don't understand, I'm not straight, I'm not gay, I'm bi," Jonah enunciates, but even then he knows that he's fighting a losing battle._

_His parent's faces slide off._

_"Look, you are not anything but straight. I don't give a_ fuck  _if you say that you're anything but_ straight."

_"But I'm not straight."_

_"Why are you being so difficult, Jonah? We gave you everything you could ask for. A house, a home, food, water, shelter."_

_"You guys don't get it, I'm bi!" Everyone's shouting now, and Jonah doesn't really care if the whole neighborhood hears. His parents are stone, and he's a carver with no tools, and the stone fell apart and broke into grains of salt, impossible to piece back together._

_They stopped giving him food. They stopped inviting him to family fun nights. They stopped everything but giving him a roof above his head, but letting him keep his room. And Jonah cries and cries and cries for what he's lost, but if his parents are going to feel that way, did he even lose anything?_

A scream pierces the air. Jonah blearily looks up, shaking off his dream, to see his dad staring at Cyrus, who's currently wrapped around Jonah, and his mom with her hands around her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is basically a group chat au i want Die
> 
> i'm sorry for this shitfest hhahahhah

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be about 5 chapters: Intro, Cyrus Parent's One, Cyrus Parents Two, Jonah's Parents, and They Get Together.
> 
> So, how did you like it?


End file.
